


Cover for "Dies Irae"

by Makoyi



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Dies Irae" Rivers of London fanfic by plumedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Dies Irae"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218754) by [plumedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy). 



> This cover art uses the [Rivers of London font](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264544) by [MinaZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ).

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=avncyt)


End file.
